My random movie thing
by superblah05
Summary: Rated pg for genral stupidness - Lotr/Golden sun - yes another one - 4th chappie up!!!!!
1. The Casting of the 7 no erm that's 9

Me: I am going to write a "movie" and the golden sun people are going to act it out!!  
  
Other me: Yeah! it is great to be crazy!  
  
3rd me ::hits other me over the head::  
  
other me: owwwwwwwwwie  
  
3rd me: stupid,  
  
Me: Hey! Stop that you two!!  
  
::3rd me tackles other me and they disappear behind a 'fighting cloud of dust'  
  
Me ::ignoring 3rd me and other me:: I just need to decide what movie though!! ::tear:: Any ideas? :: notices 3rd me and other me:: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!  
  
Other me ::looks sad and pitiful:: sorry  
  
3rd me ::pushes other me:: ::other me lands on the ground::  
  
Me: I got it let's do lord of the rings!!  
  
Other me: Brilliant  
  
3rd me: suck up  
  
Me: 3rd me just do the disclaimer  
  
3rd me: Disclaimer: WE don't own nuttin - except our own crazed ideas - so booyah - oh yes and * means a cast member has been added - this is for your convenance and because Me is just plain stupid and can't figure out who she assigned to what part.  
Casting Of the 7 - urgh I mean 9:  
*Aragon: Felix  
  
*Legolas (Me: so hot)(Other me: I second that) (3rd me: I must disagree - he's TOO HOT): Isaac  
  
*Frodo: Ivan  
  
*Gimli: urgh - um - 3rd me  
  
*Boromir: Garet  
  
Garet: I don't wanna DIE!! ::tear::  
  
3rd me: I'll trade you  
  
Garet: O-  
  
Me: uh - no  
  
3rd me :: swears badly::  
  
Me: 3rd me stop that - we have a certain rating to keep here.  
  
3rd me: I don't want to be in this stupid movie  
  
Me: Fine because I don't want to listen to you through this whole thing you're fired  
  
3rd me: YEAH!!!!  
  
Me: but not from the disclaimer!  
  
3rd me ::stomps off glumly to go pout::  
  
*Me: Saturos you can be gimli!  
  
Saturos: Why?  
  
Me: because I hate dwarves and you are an annoying bad guy in the guy and I hate annoying bad guys. So therefore if I hate the character some one I equally hate should play the character I hate. BACK TO THE CASTING!!!!  
  
*Gandalf: Oh fine Kraden you're him.  
  
Kraden: who?  
  
3rd me: haha you have a cast of idiots  
  
Me: you shut up and go away! ::glares evilly at 3rd me::  
  
::3rd me runs off in terror::  
  
Me: what power I have over her is beyond me  
  
Kraden: What?  
  
Me: ::talking very slowly:: Kraden you're Gandalf okay?  
  
Kraden: ::also talking very slowly:: I'm old and don't hear very well - NOT STUPID!!  
  
::other me starts cring::  
  
Me: oh GOODNESS- Kraden you made other me CRY!  
  
Other me: ::between sobs:: He didn't make me ::wails:: cry  
  
Me: then what did?  
  
::other me grabs me by the sholders:: I have seen ::glances suspiciously from side to side:: things  
  
Me: oh god - EVERYONE IGNORE OTHER ME - she's currently having an episode.  
  
Everyone: Can do  
  
*Sam: Uh Alex - I guess  
  
Alex: You don't sound to certain  
  
Me: I AM RUNNING OUT OF PEOPLE HERE!!!  
  
:: Alex cowers in fear::  
  
*Merry: Hsu  
  
*Pippin (Me: I don't like that name so it's going to be pip cuz dat's da coutest name ever!) urgh - Master Hammet's ur - "son" whose name shall be urg- Hammie boy  
  
::Magical lights appear blinding everyone::  
  
3rd me: What's going on?  
  
Me: duh the creation of a brand new character  
  
::Lights subside and a cute lil boy is standing in the center of the room::  
  
The cute lil boy with a high squeaky voice: Hi I'm Hammie Boy!  
  
3rd me: That high squeaky voice is going to get annoying  
  
Me: Well, if you think you can do better - then fix him  
  
::3rd me thinks very hard and then the lights reappear:: ::When they finally subside a hot looking guy with dirty blonde curly short hair and sparkly blue eyes appears in the center of the room::  
  
Me: you so apparently are - um Hammie boy?  
  
3rd Me: uh no - he's um - Liam - yeah that's it  
  
Me: No - different name - how bout - Murphy!  
  
3rd me: That's stupid  
  
Me: No he's Murph - we can call him Murry  
  
Murri: me 'ike me new nam  
  
Me: You call that better? AT LEAST HAMMIE BOY COULD SPEAK RIGHT!!!  
  
3rd me: we finished the casting of the 9  
  
Me : okay on to the rest of the casting!!  
  
Murri: Plea Rea and Re 


	2. The rest of the cast

AN: sorry I forgot the other r in Aragorn in the last chapter ____________________________________________________________________________ __ Me: I can't believe this!!!  
  
Other me: What happened?  
  
3rd me: Stupid ::hits other me on the head and a big SMACK sound is heard:: you were there  
  
Me: 3rd me!! Apologize right now!!  
  
Other me: No that's okay - MORE BRAIN DAMAGE FOR ME!!!  
  
:: 3rd me smacks other me again:: ::Smack sound is heard again:: ::Me just rolls eyes like omg::  
  
Me: 3rd me would you PLEASE do the disclaimer right now!  
  
3rd me: No  
  
Me: Do you want to be severely harmed?  
  
3rd me:: reluctantly:: no  
  
ME: THEN DO THE BLOODY DISCLAIMER WOULD YOU?  
  
3rd me :: in a very tiny small voice:: okay - we don't own golden sun or lotr - :: suddenly perks up:: not that we'd want to ::Me smacks 3rd me upside the head:: but they're really cool  
  
The casting of the rest of them  
  
*Arwen: Sheba (because they are both just so COOL!!!)  
  
*Galaderiel: Mia  
  
*Gollum: ummm. Other me do you want to be Gollum?  
  
Other me: :: wide eyed glinty happy wishy washy look:: really?  
  
3rd me: you're going to let HER be gollum? ARE YOU INSANE?  
  
Me: ::smiles evilly:: You don't really want me to answer either of those question  
  
3rd me: just tell me where you got that stupid idea.  
  
Me: My sister who is equally insane - and my brother who is not nearly insane gave me a very, oddly well - you'll see but it does surprise me that he came up with it. But anyway back to the casting.  
  
*Saruman: Master Hammet  
  
*Elrond: Flint the djinn - who shall be known as just Flint  
  
*Bilbo: Picard  
  
Let's see that's all - all the rest will be random people I choose at random.  
  
Me: wow - we've got two reviews  
  
3rd me: But one's you and the other's your sis  
  
Me: Shut up  
  
Other me: Please Read and Review 


	3. the lil hobbit tots attack

A/N: Oh yes - I forgot the Wise one will be the creepy eye of Sauron And Jenna will play Sauron and in the next story she'll play that lady who falls for Argorn only she'll fall for legolas. And honestly people I like lotr and gs so I thought I'd combine them and if ya all don't care for it go right ahead and don't care for it because I'm having fun writing it.  
  
ME: :: looking pale:: I feel so sick today so this may be really odd, folks  
  
3rd me: Like anyone is actually reading this stupid thing  
  
Me: This so-called "Stupid thing" is the only reason you exist  
  
::3rd me looks sad::  
  
Me: please just do the disclaimer before I throw up  
  
::Other me brings Me some Herbal tea stuff:: ::Me takes a drink and swallows:: ::makes disgusted look::  
  
ME: ewwwwwwwwwww! But I feel much better.  
  
3rd me: we don't own golden sun and recognize that NOT all things mentioned in this story belong to us  
  
::Camera shows a road::  
  
:: Camera still shows a road::  
  
Me: KRADEN!!! WHERE'S MY GANDALF!!!! I WANT ME GANDALF NOW!!!  
  
::Kraden comes stumbling down the road::  
  
Me: Kraden where have you been?  
  
Kraden: I went on the same trip Gandalf took to get to the - ::gasp:: - shire - its called - ::ragged breathing:: - getting into character.  
  
Me: who the heck suggested you - an old dying man - go on a bloody long trip like that!!  
  
Kraden ::gasp:: 3rd me  
  
::Me glares at 3rd me the same moment Kraden falls down:: ::a hospital type beeping sound is heard like when someone dies::  
  
Me: MIA!!!!  
  
::Mia comes in and revives Kraden::  
  
ME: someone get Kraden's cart and horse thing  
  
::Random crew person brings in a cart and horse::  
  
::Kraden gets on::  
  
Me: NOW ACTION!!  
  
::Ivan comes running up and stops in front of Kraden's cart::  
  
Ivan: you're late ::crosses his arms::  
  
Kraden: Yeah, yeah - but it's all 3rd me's fault  
  
Me: Uh - kraden - Ivan was supposed to say that  
  
Kraden: oh sorry - A wizard arrives whenever, the crap, he wants too!!!  
  
::Kraden starts laughing like he's supposed to but Ivan just looks badly frightened::  
  
::Kraden stops laughing but an evil cackling is still heard::  
  
Me: 3rd me please go gag other me ::Me throws the gag to 3rd me:: ::3rd me speed skips off into the "woods" singing the "Into the woods" song from well "Into the woods":: but not too tightly!!  
  
::Ivan still looks scared::  
  
ME: Don't worry Ivan - it's just other me having another episode - BACK TO WORK!!!  
  
::Ivan twitches::  
  
::Ivan jumps on Kraden to give him a hug but nearly kills him off again::  
  
::CUT TO NEXT SCENE::  
  
::Ivan and Kraden are riding side by side in the cart not saying anything::  
  
Me: You're supposed to make pleasant chit chat.  
  
Kraden: :: in an unenthused voice:: So how's that old dude - you know Bilbo?  
  
Ivan: ::in an equally unenthused voice:: Yeah - it's his birthday - kind of  
  
Kraden: ::Suddenly interested:: How can it be his kind of birthday?  
  
Ivan: it doesn't count because he should be dead  
  
Kraden: ::very afraid:: okay then  
  
::They ride on in silence::  
  
3rd me: ::To Me in a hushed voice:: I think I prefer the silence  
  
Me: ::in a hushed voice:: it doesn't matter because the little hobbit tots are going to ambush them any minute.  
  
::Wild little hobbit children suddenly swing down from the trees and ambush Kraden and Ivan screaming:: GANDALF!! FIREWORKS GANDALF!!! FIREWORKS!!  
  
::Kraden lights the fireworks using lighting bolt and the little hobbit tots leave as randomly as they came::  
  
Kraden ::chuckling:: It works every time.  
  
Ivan: ::hopping out of the cart:: I'm glad your back Kraden - otherwise those little hobbit tots would've severely maimed me.  
  
Kraden: I'm not quite sure what you said but all the same to you, dear boy.  
  
::and the two go off their separate ways::  
  
::Other me is gagged and bound to a chair:: mumbles something  
  
3rd me: What'd she say?  
  
Me: Hoped ya'll liked it  
  
3rd me: she knows no one likes it - I mean no one's reading it we haven't even gotten ne disses - so really - what'd she say!?  
  
Me: ::sarcastically:: that you're a stupid fat moron!!!  
  
3rd me: ::screaming at other me:: I AM NOT FAT!! ::smacks other me on the head:: ::other me starts laughing:: :: Me starts laughing::  
  
3rd me: what?  
  
Me: While we laugh at 3rd me's stupidity - please feel free to read and review or just join us in laughing at 3rd me!!! 


	4. the lamest party ever

A/N: I like my story and I really don't care - I know Griffinkhan's is better - but mine - it's different from the others in a lot of different ways so don't compare my story with others because it deserves a chance to prove itself a stupid and pointless story all on its own. And jenna will also play anyone and everyone - inculdling sauron and the lady that's supposed to fall for Aragorn but is going to fall for legolas instead in my story because I say its not fair Aragorn gets two girls and legolas gets none - so lucky her she has a million parts  
  
Me: Because I can't think of some clever way to start this time 3rd me's just going to do the disclaimer.  
  
The Author's Insane sister: I can help you with that lil dilemma!  
  
Me: Next time you want to interrupt make sure I'm finished speaking first.  
  
The AIS: Oh. . . I sorry. . . ::cough:: not ::cough:: :)  
  
ME: you know this is hard enough to write with them ::looks at 3rd me and a still gagged and bound other me:: :: they smile innocently and wave - well 3rd me does anyway::  
  
The AIS: Ya, but they're your multi-personalities! Not an actually human like I am!  
  
Me: No they're my muses! And they just happen to be myself! ::thinks a minute:: All right you can stay but only NO TAKE OVERS!!!! And stay in the disclaimers and the begging of review areas would you?  
  
The AIS: but- but that's unfair! I mean you can interrupt in my stories, but I can't interrupt in yours?!  
  
Me: My movie, my rules  
  
The AIS: HEY! THAT PHRASE IS COPYRIGHTED TO ME! My phrase! You stoles it! The precioussssssss!  
  
::Other me starts to spaz::  
  
Me: ::crosses arms:: My gollum is very unhappy with you my sister  
  
The AIS: Soooos?! Yous stoles the precious! The precious is lost forever! And yous stoles it!  
  
::Me uncrosses one arm and snaps her fingers:: ::3rd me unties and ungags other me:: ::other me goes running at the AIS::  
  
The AIS: THIS IS CRUEL And UNUSUAL! ::looks at readers:: DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY STORY! "NOT ANOTHER HARRY POTTER PARODY" THANK YOU! ::runs back to her own story::  
  
:: ME sends the AIS an email that reads:: I stop trying to take over your story and you don't mess with mine. DEAL? But we can still help each other out.  
  
::The AIS sends email:: . . . I guess so. But in the mean time I'm doing the disclaimer! We's no owns anything! Tehehe  
  
3rd me: YES I AM FREE OF THE HORRID JOB!!  
  
ME: for now.  
  
3rd me: ::tear::  
  
::Kraden rides up to Bag End:: ::Gets out of the cart:: ::knocks on the door::  
  
Picard: GO AWAY!! I'LL HAVE NO MORE WELL-WISHERS And FREAKISHLY ODD OTHER PEOPLE!!  
  
Kraden: what about very old friends?  
  
::Picard opens the door and knocks Kraden on the head::  
  
Kraden: OW!! ::hits Picard on the head:: Stupid you open the door the other way!  
  
Picard: sorry ::swings the door in the right way::  
  
Kraden: Thank you! ::he walks in the hobbit hole::  
  
Picard: Can I offer you some tea?  
  
Kraden: Yes thank you - brandy would be very nice  
  
Me: No drinking.  
  
Kraden: Fine - Tea would be excellent!!  
  
Picard: ::pouring a cup of tea:: I hope the lil hobbit tots didn't get you too badly.  
  
Kraden: No, no - I just gave them some delightful explosives and they went away!  
  
::Loud booming sound is heard in the distance followed by some high pitched giggling::  
  
Picard: I must say you are a master of those children - it's a shame that they are that way.  
  
Kraden: Yes yes, so you mean to go through with it?  
  
Picard: there's no other way!  
  
Kraden: yes, yes I know  
  
Picard: Plus I want to see mountains again - and taste the waters of Rivendale again.  
  
Kraden: so after the party you leave and never come back - leaving everything to Ivan - I'll pack you some extra spam  
  
Picard: Agreed.  
  
::Cut to the party scene::  
  
::Ivan pushes Alex to dance with Rosie (played by Jenna for now,):: Go on Sam - dance with Rosie  
  
Alex: ::struggles so he doesn't have to dance he even tries using some of his adept powers to keep from going on to the dance floow:: PLEASE NOT HER ANYONE BUT HER!!  
  
::Jenna decides to help Ivan out and pulls Alex onto the dance floor::  
  
::Ivan laughs and then goes out on the dance floor and they all start doing the hobbit version of the "Funky Chicken"::  
  
::Picard is telling some lil hobbit tots about killer jelly they believe him and go running off to kill some killer jelly::  
  
::Kraden is lighting fireworks;:  
  
::Hsu and Murri are stealing one of Gandalf's fireworks::  
  
Hsu: grab that one Murri  
  
Murri: 'ighty ::grabs the firework that Hsu pointed out::  
  
::They take the firework and put it in the tent nearby::  
  
Hsu: Light it  
  
Murri: me no 'dept  
  
Hsu: I don't care what you said - put it in the ground and light it with this ::hands him a lighter::  
  
::Murri hands it back:: 'e no 'pposed two 'se 'echnology  
  
Hsu: So we're not adepts and your too stupid to use a match  
  
Murri: 'nd wha' 'bout you?  
  
Hsu: just use the lighter ::hands him the lighter again and this time Murri uses it::  
  
::The firework goes off taking the tent with it:: ::Murri screams with delight:: ::Hsu hangs his head in disgust::  
  
::Everyone runs around afraid of the "dragon" that came out of the firework::  
  
::the dragon explodes and tons of Spam come falling from the sky:: ::Everyone cheers::  
  
::Kraden drags Hsu and Murri by the ears and makes them do the dishes::  
  
::Picard stands up and delivers the following speech::  
  
Picard: I'm leaving good-bye and DOWN WITH YOU ALL!!! ::he disappears::  
  
::Because no one was watching him leave they all go back to having fun::  
  
::Later::  
  
Murri: hat 'as 'ame  
  
Hsu: yeah  
  
Kraden: it was your own faults ::wacks them with his staff and a loud WHACK sound is heard::  
  
Me: wow I hated writing this chappie.  
  
::other me cries:: THEY HATE US!!!!  
  
3rd me: no really you're stupid other me  
  
Me: so are you so before we all get into a fight because of our bad moods I would like to say please read and review and I'll write more if I get in a better mood - or the reviews get better  
  
3rd: they won't  
  
::other me cries louder::  
  
Me: other me is ACTUALLY CRYING FOR ONCE!!  
  
3rd me: that's bad people  
  
other me ::between sobs:: please read and review 


End file.
